Drift Away
by GreyEyesGlaringAtShonda
Summary: Derek Meredith pairing, takes place after 2x12. I decided to add a chapter tworead, review please.
1. Chapter 1

Drift Away

A Grey's Anatomy Fanfic

Derek/Meredith

Takes place after 2x12 "Grandma Got Ran Over by a Reindeer"

Author: **Greyeyedgirl** T

Disclaimer: If I owned GA, D/M would be back together by now. Satan needs to pack up her salmon-colored scrubs and ship _out._

Summary: Derek Meredith pairing, takes place after 2x12. Quick Drabble fic.

**PROLOGUE**

"Derek, what do you- I mean-" Addison sat flustering at the table in The Emerald City Bar, looking at Derek's face with a smile plastered on her face. She stood up, knocking her scotch over and almost tripping over her chair. "Addison-"

"You fell in LOVE with her? What are you TALKING about? I am your WIFE! I thought you wanted to make this WORK-"

"I do, Addie, that's why I'm tell-"

Addison put up her hand to stop him, aware of the faces turned around and staring at them. "I don't care, Derek. Have your little girlfriend."

Derek watched her leave in silence, feeling the bottom of his stomach turn itself out.

Addison brushed a tear from her face as she swung open the door to the bar. _So much for a Merry Christmas._

**STORY**

_Drift Away_

Derek stood outside the bar, leaning his body against the building with his eyes closed. He was in love with Meredith. That he was sure of. Did he still love Addison, though? That was the question. He used to. She had been his friend, full of spark and brilliance and love, that was just for him. But he had drifted away from her...felt himself falling farther and farther away from who she was as he discovered who he was himself. He thought he had known, thought he'd been happy. But he had started to feel discontent, and he suddenly knew why Addison had said what she'd said. _"People do desperate things to get someone's attention."_ Had he stopped paying attention to her? He suspected he might have. But the more he had started liking who he was, the more he realized that she might not have been the One for him. And he still bristled when he thought of what she had done to him with Mark. He had left Manhatten for Seattle, and knew he was becoming what he wanted.

And that was where he had met Meredith. Meredith, who had made all his tentative feelings of discontent fly out the window, and he had known he loved her from the beginning. She had sat in Joe's bar, her long, sweet-smelling hair falling down her back, as she threw back a shot. He had sat down next to her, and her smile had lit up not only her eyes but his. She was incandescent, he hadn't been sure of it in the harsh light of the bar, but he knew it was true now. He paused in his thoughts. He didn't love Addison.

Meredith had lain under the Christmas tree with George and Izzie for a long time before she felt the need to move. Surrendering to her urge, she sat up silently, careful not to disturb the quiet sleep of her two roommates. She slipped out the door, and drove.

They met quietly outside of the bar, seeing each other coming before they were there. She looked up into his eyes, and recognized the gleam shining. His smile was small, his face giving away his nickname of Dr. McDreamy. "Meredith," he whispered.

"Derek," she said back. He smiled. "At least you're not calling me Doctor Shepherd," said quietly. She took a step forward and he tipped his head down, their lips met with a fire in the cold Seattle air. "I-I think I'm not in love with Addison," he murmured. She put her hand on the side of his face, before wrapping her arm around his neck and kissing him. "Okay," she whispered.

"I'm in love with you," he said quietly. "I tried to make it work. I tried to be a good guy. But everything kept bringing me back to you."

Her kissing became more urgent, as she led him to the door of her car. His mind was relaxed as he wrapped his arms around her, and as she fell into him, he separated himself completely from Addison, and she knew from the world to Derek she was starting to Drift Away.


	2. Chapter 2

Drift Away-chapter 2

Grey's Anatomy D/M fanfic.

Written by greyeyedgirl

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. I do, however, own an autographed picture of the cast. Signed by everybody (except not Dr. McSalmon-colored-puke). So haha. Yayyyyy!

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, this was supposed to be a one-shot. No extra chapters. But come on, are you REALLY going to complain about extra DerMer? Yeah, didn't think so. Shut you right up, didn't I?

Summary-Derek and Meredith love fic. Wheeeeeeee.

"Come on. Be quiet. Don't wake them up."

Derek followed Meredith willingly through the front door of her house, smiling at her a smile that sent warm tingles all up through her heart. He held her against the wall and kissed her.

"Come on," she said, smiling the most sincere smile she'd smiled in nearly three months. She led him up the stairs and to her bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next Day**

Addison's stride was fast and shielded as she treaded up the walkway to Seattle Grace hospital. Swishing her hair side to side, she looked to see if anyone was watching her. If Derek had gotten back together with Meredith, everyone would already know. She felt a rush of sympathy as she realized how Meredith must have felt when Derek had chosen Addie over her. The sympathy only lasted for the blink of a second, as the memory of what had happened the night before hit her.

How could this have happened? He'd chosen her! He'd picked her! How could he go back to Meredith? She thought he'd been starting to forgive her for what had happened. How could he bring this out and throw it at her?

Oh, god. There they were. They were coming up the walk, and she was smiling at him. The look on his face was one she didn't recognize.

They were going to see her. She slipped inside the hospital and hurried to the elevator, stepping in and pushing the "Up" button several times. The doors were closing as Derek and Meredith entered the building, but she saw Derek's eyes travel to the elevator. She knew he'd seen her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

He hadn't intended to leave his wife. He really had wanted to patch things up with her. He'd wanted to do the right thing.

But with Meredith...things were different. Before he'd left Manhattan, he'd thought he'd loved his wife. But the second he had spotted Meredith in the Emerald City Bar, he'd known he'd been wrong. He'd thought he'd known love, but he hadn't. She was his love. She was it's past, present, and he hoped...future. Seeing her smile and seeing Addison's had such different imprints upon his mind. Meredith was brilliant, she was opinionated, she was...perfect for him. And he had fallen in love with her.

"Derek, I...We need to talk about this." The sound of Meredith's voice broke him out of his daydream. "Yes."

The sound of Bailey's voice broke them apart. She was heading down the hall muttering to herself, but Meredith knew she'd see them the second she looked up. "We have to do it later, then." Meredith said, trying to step away. Derek pulled her forward by the arm. "Will you go to dinner with me?"

"Derek, I-" She paused. "You have a wife!"

"I won't for much longer."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Cristina!" Meredith hissed to her best friend as she dragged her into an on-call room.

"Yes?" Cristina stared at Meredith.

Meredith took a deep breath, sitting down on one of the beds. Cristina looked at her questioningly, sitting down beside her. "Mer?"

"I-Derek and I-" She faltered. Cristina's eyes widened. "Did you-" Meredith nodded. Cristina sighed. "Was it good?"

Meredith managed a laugh, as she rested her head against Cristina's shoulder. "What am I gonna do?"

"Did you guys...you know...talk about it?"

"He wants to go out tonight."

Cristina looked at her for a moment.

"I love him."

Cristina nodded. She could understand that. "He didn't tell you, though. And he's still married to her." She paused. "I want you to be happy. And if you want to be with McDreamy, you should be. I just...don't want you to get hurt again."

Meredith felt the tear trickle down her cheek and rubbed it away. "He makes me happier than I ever thought I could be. I'd see happy people, and they'd be annoying. I figured they'd always been like that, probably couldn't help it, and I should just attempt to tolerate them." She took a deep breath. "When I'm with Derek, I turn into one of them. One of _those_ annoying, happy people." Her voice had a trace of bitterness.

Cristina nodded, her head spinning. "Yes," she said quietly.

"I do love him."

Cristina nodded again. "Yes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you all right, Cristina?"

Cristina looked up at Burke from her seat by one of the nurse's stations. "Meredith and McDreamy," she said simply. Burke was silent for a moment, but nodded. Cristina looked horrified. "I mean..." She paused, and dropped her voice. "You can't tell anybody. I'm serious." Burke shook his head. "Of course not."

"And you can't rub it in Shepherd's face."

Burke looked confused. "Of course not."

"I mean Derek. You can't be smug towards him."

"..." Burke paused. "Fine."

"Thanks." Cristina stood up and kissed Burke quickly on the cheek, leaving him staring after her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was 6:30 PM, and Cristina and Meredith were standing in a women's bathroom on the third floor of the hospital. They'd checked to make sure all the stalls were empty, then had started talking.

"This reminds me of high school. Or middle school. Yes, I distinctively remember standing in a girls' bathroom sometime in the seventh grade with Michelle Martin, hiding from Evan Churchill during a school dance."

"Cristina, shut up."

"Evan was kind of short, and really dorky. He had this huge crush on Michelle though, who was my best friend. We were hiding until the end of the dance so he wouldn't have the chance to ask her to dance. I was mad because I looked really hot, and I had to spend 3 hours pushed up against a dirty wall while these cheerleaders adjusted their spandex and a nearly bald girl with this long piece of green hair hanging in her face smoked a cigarette. Or a pack of cigarettes. I think she developed lung cancer that very night."

"Cristina!"

"Well, I want to go home. McDreamy is out there waiting for you, you love him, I'm _assuming_ he loves you, and my boyfriend is waiting for me at home, cooking me dinner. For some reason, this bathroom that smells like a hospital does not seem like the most fabulous alternative." She paused, seeming deep in thought. "That girl with the green hair was nice. Very polite. She offered me one of her cigarettes."

Meredith collapsed against the wall, looking miserable. "WHY did I have to give in last night? How could I have done that?" She pushed her hair out of her face. "I should have stayed underneath the Christmas tree."

"Burke bought us a tree that's like 8 feet tall. Smells like someone bombarded somebody's car with a bunch of those pine air fresheners. The Menorah's nice, though."

"Burke's Jewish?"

"I am."

"Happy Hanukkah, Cristina."

Cristina kicked her. "Meredith! He's not going to wait forever, you know."

Meredith closed her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Cristina pulled her up and led her towards the door. "Burke _isn't_ going to wait forever. I'm going home. Come on." She opened the door to the bathroom and pushed Meredith out. "Dr. Shepherd," she said, smiling. Derek smiled at her.

"Meredith? Do you want to..."

"Yes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful restaurant, set aglow with the candles. Derek led her to a table, holding her chair for her. She smiled at him politely. "So," she said. "Let's talk."

"I'm leaving Addison." Great words sounded greater when they were coming from him.

"I'm in love with you. In a pretend-to-like-your-taste-in-music, hold-a-radio-outside-your-window, let-you-have-last-piece-of-the-cheesecake kind of way."

"I want to pick you. I want to choose you. And I definitely already love you. Just please...let me love you. Because not being around you...not being with you...it's definitely the _most_ hard." His voice broke, and tears were in his eyes.

Meredith sat there, not eating or speaking or maybe even breathing. "You didn't tell me. You broke my heart."

Derek looked at her, and she felt herself drifting away again. "Let me fix it."

She had never had a more perfect night.

Author's Note: Well, it's not my completed geometry homework, but it's something, right? I'll write more only if requested. Read, review, and I really hope you enjoyed it. **---greyeyedgirl---**


End file.
